camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dporter2001
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Claiming:Camp/Lucas Compton page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kevin Mo (talk) 22:16, June 28, 2015 (UTC) hey hey congratz on being claimed (yeah I just claimed your char Claiming:Camp/Lucas Compton (sorry if it was a bit late >.<)) now all you have to do is make his page and your ready to rp! if your confuse you can come to me or any admin member and we'll try to help you out as much as we can. Hope to be seeing you soon :) RE: Hey Dporter2001! (Word Bubble help) I'm DrXax and I have commited myself to help you and guide you through this wiki as best as I can. First of all, I'll help you make your Word Bubble (WB). Could you please come into chat so that we can talk and make communication easier? That would be great. If you can't come into chat at the moment, then just send a message on my talk page once again and I'll try to explain it there (chat makes it much easier though). So yeah. Wait for you there :) Oh Damn! I wasn't on chat when you left that message. This is unfortunate. Hopefully when you get this message you can come into chat? Help you I see you are having some trouble with templates in general (Lucas' page and his WB). I want to help you, so please, when you are on the wiki, please send me an Iris message and go into chat? Inactive Will you need the Officially Inactive status? You've gone over two weeks now with no edit. Sadly, if by the 10th of August you still have not made an edit, the admin team reserves the right to either archive or delete your character(s). Archived Character As of today, you have hit 25 days with no activity or having notified someone of your inactivity. As such, your character has now been archived and is no longer allowed to be roleplayed. If you wish to participate in the wikia in the future, kindly contact an available administrator and we will be able to restore your page back to the unarchived state, as well as noting that you are active again. Thank you and we look forward to see back on the wikia as an active user in the future. Furthermore, as of the day you "went in the mist" (14 days with no edit) you are no now longer leveling up. Until you are active again and have your character un-archived, you will stay as a "Level Two" user indefinitely.